


Shiny Happy Teeth

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb that takes place during JC's solo tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Happy Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> For Hederahelix : Bassez - takes place after the show in L.A. (with an implied Lance/Jesse)

* * *

After every show JC quickly toweled himself off, changed clothes and left the venue as quickly as possible. Tonight was different though. He was lingering. Still, the sound of the door surprised him as he quickly buttoned his jeans before he turned to face the visitor.

"You shy now?" Lance asked in an amused voice. "After the performance you just gave there aren't many people that don't have an idea of what you look like when you masturbate."

JC grinned and buckled his belt. "It's all the studio time. All I did was eat, sleep and dream music so I was horny."

"It shows."

He shrugged. "Don't care."

Lance smiled. "The show was great, turned me on."

JC laughed. "Yeah? I thought Jesse was with you. Can't he deal?" He picked up a long sleeved shirt, put his arms through and then tugged to make sure it was straight and finally walked over to Lance.

"Kind of bitchy tonight." Lance observed.

"I just got off stage." JC laughed lightly to lessen the tone to his voice. "You come in here, tell me the show was hot and you're horny. Dude, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to just nod and say thanks or offer to help."

"Is that an offer?" Lance smiled again and JC grinned, shook his head and took a step back.

"Man. What the hell did you do to your teeth? They're, like, radioactive! I could see them from the stage. At first I thought it was a light or somethin', but no, it's, well, it's your teeth. Did you recently go to the dentist and ask for extra white?"

Lance sealed his lips together to cover the extra sparkly teeth and smirked. "You just wish your teeth were this pearly white."

"I wish a lot of things and that isn't one of them." JC met Lance's eyes for a brief second before crossing the minimal distance to hug him. Sometimes he said things and immediately regretted it. This was one of those times. "Thanks man. For coming. It was great to have you watching, gave me a little something extra."

"No problem," Lance answered seriously. "Like I said JC, you were great. The songs are catchy, fun - very you." Lance took a breath, opened and closed his mouth as though to say something but seemed to change his mind.

JC decided to press. "What?"

"That one song. 'Dear Goodbye.' It's a beautiful song, shows off your range." Lance swallowed and hurried on as though he wasn't sure himself if he wanted to continue. "Sad though, especially the way you sing everything as though whatever inspired it just happened. Can I ask what inspired that one?"

JC reached out and grabbed Lance's hand and squeezed, then met his eyes. "You know that saying? 'Don't ask questions you already know the answer to' - or something like that. And you know you know."

Lance smiled, somewhat sadly. "I don't, not really. I'm assuming, and there's another saying..."

JC left go of Lance's hand and slung his arm around his shoulders as he moved them toward the door. "Why don't we go find Jesse? Hmmm?" He could feel and hear Lance sigh but Lance gave in, walked with him and let the subject drop. JC knew he would. Not a subject to be discussed when one party has a person waiting for them. Not really a subject to be discussed years after the fact - or discussed at all.

* * *


End file.
